1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate generally to a method for controlling a bidirectional remote controller and a bidirectional remote controller implementing the method, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a bidirectional remote controller and a bidirectional remote controller implementing the method, which can control a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a remote controller is a device that remotely controls electronic appliances, such as a television receiver, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder), a cable broadcasting device, a set top box, an audio device, and the like through wireless transmission of a control frequency. For this, the remote controller transmits a control signal to a remotely controlled electronic appliance, for example, using an infrared signal.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a display device 110 unidirectionally receives only a simple signal, such as a channel change signal, a volume control signal, and the like, by a remote controller 120.
However, in controlling a display device 110 such as a television receiver, a menu screen is displayed using an on-screen display (OSD). However, as the functions and complexity of processing and displaying images on the screen are increased, it is inconvenient to input navigation, selection, and characters of OSD on the screen using a remote controller.
For example, since a user is required to search for and set a desired function, such as when reviewing an instruction manual in a display device, the user looks at instruction manual on the screen, exits the OSD containing the instruction manual, and returns to another OSD of the screen to perform the desired operation. Also, there is an increasing need for a special pointing device or character input function in order to perform Internet browsing.